Solangelo: Nico's Depression
by Honoka.44
Summary: This is a short Solangelo story about Nico's depression. (It is currently 1 in the morning and I'm grounded, oof) This story is loosely base off of my battle with depression. I figure Nico would probably have depression too and I've seen other stories like this. I wanted there to be one where Will helps Nico much like my girlfriend did for me (In her own roundabout way) *Nico Angst
1. Chapter 1

Nico ran into his cabin. He crashed into the corner wall, sobbing. He sat down and propped himself up against the wall. He pulled a small blade out of his pocket. He slowly dragged it down his wrist. Then he did it again. And again. And so on and so forth. Blood slowly dripped down his wrist. He had vowed to himself after meeting Will that he would never do this again, but his depression got the best of him and he broke that vow. He made one more cut. He couldn't tell Will about this. He would be so disappointed. He made yet another. Through his sobbing, he heard footsteps and a slight gasp. The footsteps ran toward him. He glanced up with his eyes, not moving his head at all. He saw Will. Will kneeled down beside him and stroked his head. Nico continued to sob. Will put his hand under Nico's chin and lifted his head up. "Oh, Nico..." He said quietly. He wiped a tear from Nico's face with his thumb. He slowly reached down and slipped one arm under Nico's knees and one around his shoulder. He carefully picked up the smaller bow and carried him over to his bed. He gently set Nico down and sat down beside him. "let me see your wrist." He said quietly. Nico held out is hand, refusing to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Will pushed back his sleeve, a worried expression coming over his face. There on Nico's wrist were six new bleeding cuts and three faded scars. Will wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Nico hugged back. Will pulled away but kept his hands on Nico's shoulders. "Nico." Nico looked to the side, "Nico, Please. Look me in the eyes." Nico looked up into his boyfriend's blue eyes. "If you're struggling, please, talk to me. Please, don't suffer in silence. I can help you." Nico sobbed even more. He buried his face into Will's collarbone "I'm sorry." He sobbed "I'm so, so sorry! I don't know why. All of the sudden, I just felt like...nothing." he sobbed even louder. "I thought I would be able to stop. I thought I wouldn't have to tell you, so you wouldn't be disappointed in me." Will stroked his hair "I'm not disappointed. If anything, I'm worried. You scared me Nico. I hate seeing you like this." Nico took a shaky breath "I'm so, so very sorry..." Will kissed the top of his head. "it's ok. I believe you. But please, promise me you won't do that again. And if you do ever feel like that again, please, talk to me. I can help you." Nico ever so slightly nodded his head.

Will stayed with him for a few more hours, comforting him and talking to him. Eventually, after about an hour of sobbing, Nico fell asleep in Wills arms. Will kissed the sleeping boy's face "I love you, Neeks. Sweet dreams."


	2. Just a little message

Hey so I'm grounded and won't be able to add to my other story until at least June 7. I have all of it plus two sequels written on paper. I also have a Will pov if this written on paper. Just wanted to let you know haha. Also thank you for all the support on this one. I was half asleep when I first wrote it haha.


	3. Will POV

Will was walking to his boyfriend's cabin. He walked up the steps to the porch. The front door was opened slightly but the lights were off. Will heard sobbing. He stepped in the door and saw Nico, hunched in the corner with a small blade in his hand, sobbing. Will gasped and ran towards him. He kneeled down beside Nico. He could slightly see a red line on Nico's wrist through his hair. Will put his fingers under Nico's chin and gently moved his head up. He saw tears running down Nico's face "Oh Nico..." he said quietly. He used his thumb to wipe a tear from Nico's cheek. He reached down and put one arm under Nico's knees and the other around his shoulders, lifting him up and carrying him to his bed. He gently set Nico down and sat beside him. He had to say something... "let me see your wrist." He said quietly. Nico held out his arm. Will gently pushed back his sleeve to reveal 5 new, bleeding cuts. He also noticed 3 faded scars. Nico was looking down at the floor. Will didn't know what to do. He was so...worried. What **could **he do? He started to silently freak out. He wanted to curl up into a ball right next to Nico and cry. But he couldn't. He had taught himself not to show too much emotion. As head counselor of the Apollo cabin, he had to keep it together, even in the worst of times. He did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Nico in a protective hug. Nico buried his face into Will's collarbone. Will pulled away but kept his arms in Nico's shoulders. "Nico." Nico looked at the ground. "Nico please. Look me in the eyes." Nico looked up. Will, again, didn't know what to do. He could feel the tears in his eyes. He pushed them back. "If you're struggling, please talk to me. Please don't suffer in silence. I can help you." Nico sobbed even more. He, again, buried his face into Will's collarbone. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed, " I'm so, so sorry! I don't know why. All of the sudden I just felt like...nothing." He sobbed even louder " I thought I would be able to stop. I thought I wouldn't have to tell you, so you wouldn't be disappointed in me..." Will strokes his hair. Why would Nico think he would be disappointed?! "I'm not disappointed. If anything, I'm worried. You scared me Nico. I hate seeing you like this. Nico took a shaky breath. "I'm so, so **very** sorry." Will kisses the top of his head. "It's ok. I believe you, but please, promise me you won't do that again. And if you ever feel like that again, please, talk to me. I can help you." Nico ever so slightly nodded his head.

Will stayed with him for a little while, comforting him and talking to him. Eventually after about an hour of sobbing, Nico fell asleep in Will's arms. Will kisses the sleeping boy's face. " I love you Neeks. Sweet dreams" will layed him down in the bed and walked out of the cabin. He walked over to the camp/forest barrier and sat against a tree. He couldn't hold it anymore. He cried. He cried and cried and cried. He was crying so much that he could barely see Kayla running up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and kneeled down beside him. "Will? W-what's wrong?" Will couldn't hold back. He poured out everything to her. He told her everything the happened from Nico's cuts, to him not wanting it cry in front of him, and everything else. She nodded serenely every now and then. Will finished and buried his face into his knees and cried more. Kayla ribbed his shoulder. She seemed to be at a loss of words. Finally she said "well, I'm not sure what made him feel like that, but yell him that we'll almeays be here for him. He can talk to you, and us." Will sniffed and stood up. He turned to Kayla who got up as well. "Thank you" he said as he pulled he into a quick hug. "No problem." She replied. With that, Will ran back to the hades cabin. He gently pushed the door open. Nico was still asleep. Will layed down beside him. He couldn't stop crying. He tried, but seeing Nico just made him want to cry. After a few minutes, he felt Nico shift beside him. Nico day up and rubbed his eyes. Will had just stopped crying, but as Nico rubbed his eyes, Will saw his cuts again. He buried his face it's his hands and tuned away. Nico looked down at him. Will didn't want to look at Nico. He couldn't let Nico see him cry. He had to keep it together, for Nico! Will felt Nico's arms wrap around him. Nico gently pulled him up. Nico grabbed Will's arms and movers them away from his face. Will looked into his boyfriend's dark eyes. The He did what will least expected him to do. Nico pulled Will into a hug. He whispered "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to make you like this. I've never seen you cry like this. It kills me inside. I can't imagine how you felt..." Will cried more. Nico squeezes him harder, rubbing his back. Finally, Will could talk. He was still crying but through his tears, he said "please promise me you won't do that again. Please promise me you will come to me if you're hurting." Nico pulled away and looked into Will's eyes.

**"I swear on the Styx."**

**A/N lmao sorry for being dead for like 9 years. This is the end of this story. I still have more stories and I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile. I feel like I'm in a not so good part of life rn. I can relate to everything in this ff and tbh? It scares me. I know for a fact that I have depression but I haven't and won't tell my mom. I don't want her making a big deal and yeah lmao you probably don't want to hear my life story rn. I'm not sure when I'll get it updating the other stories so sorry but be patient. I hope you liked this. And thank you sooooooooo much for all the nice comments on the last chapter. I actually started writing a bts yoonseok ff on my wattpad account but I feel like my writing skills have gotten progressively worse lmao anyway my name on wattpad is klance_solangelo_ if you wanna check that out. I probably won't be able to update for another long one cause school starts in less then a week so yeah. Again thanks for reading and your nice comments inspired me to start writing again. Tysm **

**Lilli out-**


End file.
